Darkness And Light
by Casey Toh
Summary: The defeat of Sauron cannot be ended with the destruction of the One Ring. It must be reforged, then only can the Dark Lord fall. But how? OC. Status: Complete
1. Darkness And Light 1: A New Member

Disclaimer: All LOTR characters do not belong to me, but to the late Tolkien.

Dedication: To the late Tolkien for creating such wonderful characters.

Note: This is the first time I'm attempting a LOTR fic. It involves some cross-worlding. I would like to assure some authors—specifically that of the three fics "Spirit of Elfwing", "Sister of the Ring" and "The 21st Ring" that I'm not stealing any ideas. If anyone ever feels that way, please e-mail me. 

Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I may make it into a romance story later on. Just tell me who you want my character to be paired up with. And how you want Sauron to fall. 

**Darkness And Light **

Chapter one: A New Member 

  The Company trudged through the knee-deep snow, weariness as they had not known before falling on each. It had been more than forty-five days past since they had set out from Imladris, and even then, none knew the perils they would have to face. 

   They gathered as close to the cliff as they could in the hope for some meager shelter; Caradhras looming in vigilance as dark shapes through the veil of heavy snow. 

"What do you say to a fire?" Boromir asked after all had sipped a little of Elvan wine, _Miruvor_, given to Gandalf. "The choice seems near now between fire and death, Gandalf. Doubtless we shall be hidden from all unfriendly eyes when the snow has covered us, but that will not help us."

The wizard allowed the start of a fire, if it was in their skill to do so. Not Elf not Dwarf struck up a spark that would catch on fuel so wet and winds so strong. Gandalf had to finally hold the end of his staff in the wood.

"_Naur an edraith ammen._"

What came was the sudden spark of white light that consumed the wood in flames, as well as another flash of black that startled all.

"What devilry is that?" Gimli roared.

"I will go and look." Legolas rose up and ran upon the snow, disappearing around a bend, his feet leaving no prints in the snow.

The Hobbits huddled together in an attempt for more warmth, awaiting the Elf's return. When Legolas came back, it was not empty-handed, for he carried someone with him.

"I found her in the snow, and thought to bring her here, for I cannot leave her to the threat of Caradhras," the Elf explained.

Gimli peered closely at the unconscious form. "Why one so young may be doing on Caradhras I cannot say, for she does not look beyond her nineteenth year."

While the others all examined the girl for wounds and tried to keep her warm, Gandalf frowned. Aragorn noticed it. "What reason causes your brows to furrow, Gandalf?"

"What reasons for this feeling I have, Aragorn, I cannot say. But I daresay she feels familiar."

Boromir heard that. "You know her, Gandalf? Why do you not do anything?"

"I did not say I know her, Son of Gondor," the wizard said, "but that she feels familiar."

No more words were exchanged after that, for all but he who was on watch went into uneasy sleep.

***

It was on Aragorn's watch that the girl stirred and awoke, glancing in surprise and a little fear about. She felt his eyes on her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Well enough," she answered warily, and she had an accent that he could not place.

"You are on Caradhras," Aragorn said as he saw her try to get her bearings.

"Caradhras?" She echoed. "I know nothing of this place. I don't even know how I came to be here." She had to breathe deeply to keep her voice level.

Aragorn once again looked at the girl's strange clothes and believed her, knowing that she was afraid. "You have no need of fear of us, child, for we hold no threat against you. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name?" she repeated stupidly.

"Yes," he said patiently.

"Valerie. Just call me Val."

The man nodded. "Valerie. We would have to discuss your purpose in Caradhras among other matters when the rest awakes."

"Uh, okay." She could only hope that nothing nasty would be done to her.

***

Dawn came quickly enough, and Aragorn got the others awake. All of them were friendly, except the Dwarf, who looked at her with untrusting eyes. The Hobbits gave their trust the mostly freely of all.

"Tell us how you came to be on Caradhras, child," Boromir urged as they ate some food.

Valerie scowled. "Don't call me a child unless you're like—like that old guy over there!" She pointed at Gandalf, much to the amusement of everyone.

"My—name—is—not—some—old—guy." Gandalf sat up straighter. "Gandalf the Grey am I."

The Hobbits fell over themselves laughing. It seemed that introductions were in order and Pippin did it.

Once that was done, Boromir asked again his question that went unanswered the first time.

"I dunno how I came here," Valerie confessed, knowing that it sounded unbelievable. "I was asleep one sec and when I woke up, I was here."

"Would your parents not worry? However you came to be here?" Legolas questioned.

"I'm an orphan," Valerie replied quietly.

There was no further talk as the Company remained silent in respect of the sorrow evident on Valerie's face at parents she never had.

"Well now!" Merry spoke suddenly, jumping up. Even standing at his full height, he was barely taller than humans, wizard and Elf sitting down. "We said that we should go to Moria, for Redhorn Gate is being watched. Let's start now!"

"The girl should come with us," Legolas said, "for it would be ill-willed of us indeed if we left her defenseless where evil can do harm."

Gandalf sighed. "Indeed it is the only way, but be forewarned, Valerie, that Moria is not a place less evil than this."

Gimli grunted in disagreement as the girl swallowed. "Okay."

As if that was a cue, everyone started to pack their things. Merry and Pippin tried to cheer Valerie up with their childlike enthusiasm and songs, but the girl felt strangely unsettled.

It would be best if they could enter Moria and be out of there as fast as possible. 


	2. Darkness And Light 2: A Journey In The D...

Notes: I think there were some things I forgot to mention in the previous chapter…oh yeah. If the story seems to be going slowly, give me some time, please. Once the Company reaches Lothlórien, I'll thoroughly change everything to my own style, so the destroying of Sauron will be different, and one major change: the story will be a lot shorter than the original LOTR.

Please tell me how I'm doing.

**

Darkness And Light 

**Chapter two: A Journey In The Dark**

"Well, here we are and all ready," Merry said, "but where are the Doors? I can't see any sign of them."

"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut. They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find or open them, if their secret is forgotten."

"But this Door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarfs," Gandalf spoke suddenly. "Unless things are altogether changed, eyes that know what to look for may discover the signs."

Valerie shut the rest out; she was too tired by the journey to Moria that had taken longer than was supposed to, for they almost couldn't find the once-flowing stream that flowed to Moria—it had dried up.

When Gandalf said, "Look! Can you see anything now?" Valerie raised her head and stared in amazement. There on the once unmarked rock face the outlines of a door shone brightly as moonlight and starlight fell upon it.

Words in a language she couldn't recognize were carved in an arc at the top of the door. There were also slightly blurred carvings of an anvil, a hammer, a crown, seven small stars, two trees and a single star in the middle, with many rays emitting from it.

"What are those?" Valerie asked in awe, and three answers came.

"There are the emblems of Durin!"

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves!"

"And the Star of the House of Fëanor. The are wrought…"

Valerie didn't hear the rest. Made somewhat sleepy by the warm glow of the Door and by the journey, she chose the most inappropriate time to nod off, her mind only dimly registering Gandalf saying that he didn't know the password—yet.

***

A slight grinding noise startled Valerie awake, and she saw that the Doors were opening. "What was the problem before?"

"It was a riddle," Frodo said. "_Speak, friend, and enter. Mellon_ was the answer."

"Why? What does that mean?"

"It means _friend_ in Elven tongue," Legolas explained as they started to enter.

"Oh." She was about to continue with her questions, but halted in speech, for a strange feeling had descended upon her—a bad feeling, almost a premonition. 

Frodo cried out as he fell, and the Company whirled around. A long tentacle from the black waters of the lake had caught the Hobbit's foot and was pulling him into the waters.

Sam slashed at it with his knife, screaming for the thing to release his Master, almost severing the tentacle before it let go and retreated. A second later, many more lashed out from the dark depths, waving about wildly.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" Gandalf shouted, turning and leading the way in.

The Company all ran in, Valerie and Boromir at the rear. One arm caught hold of the girl, drawing her backwards.

"Let me go!" She cried, pounding with a fist on the limb, knowing that it was useless. "Go away!"

It froze suddenly, as if unsure, and released Valerie in haste, retreating. But it pulled down the arch of the doors and it went, sealing the entrance/exit.

"Are you all right, Frodo?" Merry and Pippin hurried over to their kindred. "Sam?"

"I'm fine," Frodo insisted.

"I'm fine too," Sam said.

"Does the same go for you, child?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"Y-yeah," Valerie stammered, her face a mixture of fear and confusion in the light that Gandalf had called forth from his staff. "I—I—why did that thing release me?"

The wizard eyed her, but she could not read anything on his face. "There may be a reason, or there may not be." He did not voice out his thoughts, for he was still unsure of them.

"It could be afraid of little girls screaming," Pippin offered cheekily, the ordeal having little effect on him.

"Haha, so not funny." But Valerie smiled nonetheless.

"If all dark evils were afraid of screaming girls, this Company would have long been taken over by others," Boromir joked lightly and Legolas smiled, Valerie blushing.

"Come, let us now go on," Gandalf said, unwilling to cut their brief uplifting of spirits but knowing that they had to hurry.

And they all went forward.


	3. Darkness And Light 3: The First Fight

Another note: I may overuse Tolkien's kind of English. A slight warning.

Darkness And Light 

**Chapter three: The First Fight**

   They had traveled in darkness for what seemed like days after their first rest; the only light was that coming from Gandalf's staff who led them, and even then, the wizard kept the light dim, inconspicuous. Now, they stopped for their second rest in some great hall.

   Valerie awoke from some uneasy sleep during the last watch. Glancing about, she saw Legolas and decided to join him, for she could not return to her rest.

   The Elf heard her footsteps even though soft and careful they were. "Would you not rest more?" He asked as she settled down beside him.

   "I can't sleep."

   Legolas nodded, for he saw her eyes fixed on some far-off point, as if in thought. She had hugged her knees and rested her chin on them.

   "Why did that thing release me?" Valerie muttered the question that still bothered her.

   He heard her words, so sharp were the ears of Elves. "It seems that the Mithrandir suspects a few reasons, but would not speak of them."

   "Mithrandir?"

   "Gandalf," he clarified. 

   "Oh." She then glanced sharply at him. "You think that Gandalf knows something?" She groaned. "Oh man, this is like, totally the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me. I don't even have a weapon!"

   "Boromir or Aragorn may have brought a weapon you could use," Legolas told her. "I will speak to them of it."

   "Thanks." Valerie raked a hand through her short brown hair, and sighed.

***

   Someone shook her gently and she realized that she had fallen asleep again. The mine seemed very slightly brighter as her blurry eyes gained focus, and she traced that dim light to come in tiny shafts from the roof.

   "Good morning!" Gandalf said. "For morning it is again at last. I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us."

   Valerie caught no answers—if indeed there were any—for she had started down the path Gandalf had pointed out, eating the food that was given to her as she walked.

***

   They passed down the northern arch, and came upon a large square chamber, in which things broken and identified laid all about. In the middle of the room was a table, upon which laid an oblong block.

   "This looks like a tomb," Frodo said.

   Gandalf stepped forward to look closely at the carvings on it. "These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria. Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves:

                                                                     BALIN SON OF FUNDIN

                                                                           LORD OF MORIA."

   Valerie once again didn't catch the rest, for she was wandering about the chamber in exploration. She heard Gimli's quiet sobs and Gandalf reading from something, and was about to rejoin the others, when she blacked out for a second and the strange feeling she had been having lately returned.

   She went to the door they had entered from, gazing down the long hallways. Not a single soul was there, so why did she feel so weird?

   "What is it, Valerie?" Aragorn went to stand beside her.

   "I don't know." Another blackness came, and a word surfaced in her mind as if it had been in her memory all along. "Orcs." Then she frowned, not knowing what it was that she had just spoken. "Orcs? There are hundreds of them."

   Frodo drew Sting out of its sheath. It glowed a dim blue. "Orcs!"

   Aragorn pulled Valerie in and shut the doors, barring it with axes and spears Legolas threw to him.

   "How is it you know that, young one?" Boromir demanded eagerly. "For even Legolas has not yet heard of their coming."

   "I'm not very sure," the teen answered carefully, embarrassed that she couldn't answer the redhead's question. "Are they bad?"

   "They are enemies," Gimli growled.

   "Um, then maybe we should run?" Valerie suggested.

   "Hurry," Aragorn urged. "Keep your packs on as long as you can. Which door would lead us away, Gandalf?"

   "Keep the east door ajar!" The wizard said. "For we cannot be trapped in here."

   They backed to the other end of the chamber, just as a great _boom_ came from a door. It shuddered and splintered.

   "They came faster than they should," Gimli commented, holding his axe.

   "Boromir, defend the girl." Aragorn drew his sword, as did the rest.

   Valerie scowled. "I don't need to be defended. I know Taekwondo." She took out the sword that had been given to her at her request earlier on, holding it clumsily.

   However, she soon found out that Taekwondo wasn't of much use as the horde of Orcs shattered the weakened door and streamed in.

   Legolas and Aragorn shot down many with their arrows before the man switched to using his sword, Andúril.

   Valerie yelped as she was rushed at by two Orcs. They were hideous creatures, with deformed faces, yellow eyes and broken yellow teeth. Their voices were not much better off, and she flinched just to hear their growls.

   "Boromir!" She shouted.

   The man saw the Orcs and jumped at them, beheading them with two strokes. He then faced his back to her, fending off Orcs from the front.

   She felt elated that Boromir had leapt to her aid, and then felt silly for it, almost forgetting what she was doing and what were all around her.

  The Orcs came from behind as well, one grabbing Valerie around the throat and dragging her backwards. She pulled at the arm, struggling, and when that accomplished nothing, elbowed the offending Orc in its throat, pulling away as its hold on her loosened. A side-kick to its stomach brought it down.

   She shuddered at the lingering touch of Orc skin on hers, and realized that she had managed to hold on to her sword. Amazement filled her as she stared at it as if it should not have been in her hand, then remembered that danger was all around.

   Why she did what she next did was something she could never even begin to explain: she charged forward, both hands firmly grasping the hilt of her sword.

   She had done many things before which she should not have—fulfilling a dare of fighting a group of teens; jumping off a running horse onto a motorcycle, and the likes. Those had been rare moments of insanity for her, the same one that engulfed her now, fueling the strength adrenaline gave to her.

   The Orcs backed away from her in fear. She had taken down a few of their kindred, but there was something else…for the sight of her sword (and of the Company's weapons) did nothing to keep them at bay.

   "Valerie! Watch out!" Pippin shouted to her,

   Having been too engrossed in the killing of Orcs, she had not noticed their retreat at her advances, as well as a huge troll entering the fight, even though the steps it took had been heavy.

   Valerie gave a little scream and barely avoided the troll's clumsy swing at her. With that action of defense, her temporary madness left her. "Help!"

   Legolas, from a higher perch of his, shot a few arrows at the troll's chest and stomach. From below, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli hewed at its legs, but the swords of the men barely reached its thighs.

   The troll hurt more from the arrows than the swords, however, and took a swing at Legolas, who jumped neatly out of the way, his arrows scoring a hit in the troll's head.

   It headed straight for Frodo, clearing its path of its own 'backup' or Orcs as it headed for the Hobbit. Frodo tried to lead it in a chase around a pillar as Aragorn and Gandalf struck it.

   Undaunted, it pushed the man out of the way, and Aragorn slammed into a wall. The troll picked Frodo up by a leg; the Hobbit yelled for help and slashed at it with Sting.

   The Elven blade cut deep, and the troll flung Frodo away, thrusting its spear deep into the Hobbit's chest. Frodo gasped, and bent over.

   Pippin, Merry and Sam, seeing their kindred dead, were filled with fury only Hobbits possessed, leaping onto the troll's back and thrusting their blades deep into it.

   It threw its head back and yowled in pain, and Legolas took the chance to fire an arrow at its throat.

   The troll staggered about, throwing off Merry and Pippin, who could not hold on. Its yowl was cut off into a moan, as if there was something stuck in its throat, and indeed there was.

   It took a few steps forward, and everyone braced themselves for another attack, but it only fell facedown, unmoving.

   Aragorn went over to Frodo, bearing his limp body up, sorrow on his features, when the Hobbit coughed, gasped, and opened his eyes.

   The Company exhaled in relief and surprise, and Gandalf said, "It seems that there is more to this Hobbit than it seems."

   Frodo pulled open part of his tunic to reveal the mithril coat he wore underneath. Gimli gaped. "Mithril! And a coat of it! It was a kingly gift indeed!"

   "Come. We must go now, ere more Orcs return." And Gandalf led the way out through the eastern door.


	4. Darkness And Light 4: The Bridge Of Khaz...

Note: I won't be able to work on the next chapters for a few days as I'll be on a short vacation. Please forgive me. I'll try to get to a computer when I can to get the next chapter typed out. Thanks.

Darkness And Light Chapter four: The Bridge Of Khazad-dûm 

   They ran to the start of the stair, even as a great _doom, doom _came from drums. Gandalf said, "Off you go, all of you, down the stairs! Wait a few minutes for me at the bottom, but if I do not come soon, go on! Go quickly and choose paths leading right and downwards."

   "We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" Aragorn protested.

   "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here! Go!"

   The Company dashed down the stair, until they came to a large hall leading to a narrow stone bridge. Gandalf did rejoin them, and they took off for the bridge.

   But in the dark, they were surrounded, trapped by hundreds of Orcs. The Company could not advance nor retreat.

   A shudder ran through the floor, and the Orcs started. Valerie brandished her sword in frustration, as the floor vibrated with a _boom. _"Go away!"

   Whether it was the girl or the great _booms_ that frightened the Orcs away, none of them knew, but went away the Orcs did.

   They hesitated for a moment before Gandalf told them to run across the bridge. Aragorn directed Frodo before him, Boromir making sure the other Hobbits got across safely. Valerie was the last after Gimli and Legolas.

   They halted at the doorway at the bridge's end, and saw Gandalf still on it, facing the direction they had came from. The great footsteps came nearer, and horror filled their hearts as a huge creature of flames and shadows strode into view.

   "A Balrog!" Legolas whispered harshly.

   The Balrog reached the bridge. In its right hand it held a blade, and in its left a whip of many thongs, both red with fire. Fire flared from its nostrils.

   "You cannot pass," Gandalf said, his staff in one hand and Glamdring in the other. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!"

   The Balrog raised its sword, swinging down, and Glamdring sang in answer. Its own blade flew off, broken, in a flash of light.

   "You cannot pass," Gandalf repeated.

   The Balrog jumped onto the bridge, advancing towards Gandalf, its whip held high, ready for a strike, when Valerie shouted out, "Gandalf!"

   She gained both the wizard's and the Balrog's attention, but it was the fire and shadows that gave her their gaze. 

   It raised it head and stared at her, hesitating, and shockingly took a single step backwards, as if it was going to leave them alone after all.

   Taking the chance, Gandalf lifted his staff and slammed its end onto the bridge before him. White light flared, and the part where the Balrog stood crumbled and fell into the abyss below.

   The Balrog too fell, and Gandalf breathed heavily, turning, when out of the darkness below a whip of many thongs flew up and wrapped around the wizard's ankle, dragging him to the edge.

   He clung desperately to the edge as Frodo screamed his name. His eyes caught theirs for the last time. "Fly, you fools!" And he dropped.

   The Company stared in horror as the Hobbits struggled against the arms of the men who held them, carrying them out of the mines.

   They came out into the bright sunlight, and slumped down onto the ground. Boromir held Sam; Merry and Pippin hugged each other in tears. Gimli sat down heavily, and Valerie could only blink at the cloudless blue sky.

   "We have to move on," Aragorn said.

   "Give them a moment, for Pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

   "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. Legolas, get them up." Aragorn fought to contain his own grief which threatened to overwhelm him. "Frodo!" He called to the Hobbit who had wandered off. "We must get to Lothlórien by the road that Gandalf chose."

   Boromir helped the Hobbits up, and Valerie offered a hand to Gimli, who, surprisingly, accepted it. Their walk was in silence.


	5. Darkness And Light 5: Lothlórien

I managed to get this chapter typed out. Please review and tell me how it is. Thanks. Darkness And Light Chapter five: Lothlórien 

   Their walk was long, further slowed by the weight of sorrow, and it was a few days before they reached the edge of the Golden Wood.

   The rustle of wind-blown leaves were music to their ears, and what remained of the Company bathed their feet in Nimrodel, and their weariness were washed away. Only after a rest did they enter into the wood.

   They had walked for some time before Gimli saw the Hobbits lagging behind with Valerie, and beckoned them to him. "Stay close, little ones. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again. 

   "Well, this is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," he boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

   No sooner had Gimli finished his sentence that the bushes at their sides rustled. His hand shot to his axe, but arrows already in place were pointed at them. Legolas had drawn his arrow as well, but it was one against many.

   Aragorn stepped forward and bowed his head, speaking in a tongue Valerie guessed was Elvish. A few minutes later, the Elf whom Aragorn had spoken to nodded. "I am Haldir and I am to be your guide. The Lady awaits your presence."

***

   _We're climbing and climbing and climbing_, Valerie thought, her legs aching. _Don't they have lifts or something?_ But she kept her tongue and followed on.

   Presently (but not soon enough for her), they came upon a house built among the wide branches of a tree. A natural canopy hung over them, and on two chairs sat Celeborn and Galadriel, Lord and Lady of Lothlórien.

   "Nine it was that set out," Celeborn spoke as the Company stood before them, "and nine here stands. But tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey? For I much desire to speak with him again."

   None answered, and Valerie swallowed, knowing that it should have been Gandalf who stood in her place now, and not her. 

   Galadriel read the answer in their eyes. "He has fallen into darkness." Seeing their grief, she went on to say, "Your Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true."

   She held their eyes. All turned away before long except for Aragorn, Legolas and Valerie, for the girl felt that those blue depths awakened something yet unidentified in her.

   "Do not let your hearts be troubled," Galadriel said. "Tonight you shall sleep in peace."

   And Celeborn bade them to rest.

***

   Valerie could not sleep. In the distance, she could hear voices singing. Legolas had told them that they were lamenting the fall of Gandalf, but would not translate the words into the Common Speech, saying that he had not the skill to do so and that his grief was still to close.

   She stepped silently out of the glade the Company was resting in, and came upon another. She had swapped her clothes for the light green and brown tunic Galadriel had provided. The boots she wore were light, yet warm and snug.

   She had not been able to get the Elf's eyes from her mind since noon, and it was driving her crazy.

   "Fine," she decided. "I'll train until I get sleepy."

   She did as she said she would, but something caught her attention not long after she started. It was Galadriel, with Frodo following her.

   Valerie frowned, intrigued, and hid among the trees, peering down into the lower glade. She saw Galadriel pour water taken from a stream into a basin. The Elf seemed not surprised that Frodo had followed her. "Will you not look into the Mirror?"

   "What will I see?" The Hobbit asked warily.

   "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass. But which is it that one sees, even the wisest cannot always tell. " She was silent for a moment, and in a louder voice, she said, "Would you not show yourself, child?"

   Valerie almost fell out in shock, but caught herself in time, revealing her presence. She vaulted down and landed with knees bent to cushion the impact, face going red. "Sorry."

   "Will you not look into the Mirror as well?"

   "What—" The teen started, but remembered that Frodo had already asked that question. "Never mind." She turned to Frodo. "Are you going to look?"

   "I will look into the Mirror." He stepped up onto the pedestal, gazing into the basin. 

   Valerie then stood beside him, and looked in as well. Galadriel did not stop the both of them from looking together.

   The water rippled as Frodo gazed into it, and an image of the Shire as it was before he had left it came. He blinked, and the scene switched to one of the Shire of another sort.

   Fires consumed houses; Hobbits were whipped by the Big People; Sam, Merry and Pippin trudged along, three chained in line among others.

   The water rippled again, and he was now staring up at a dark tower, rapidly moving upwards till he came to the top. From empty space came an eye of flames, an eye without lid, and the eye held him in its glare.

   As for Valerie, all she saw at first was a ring being forged—a gold ring. There were inscriptions on the outside. Next, she saw a place of darkness, but a bright dot of light shone in the distance.

   The light grew larger until it filled the whole basin of water, as if it moved towards her, and she to it. Through the light, she saw another ring, this time one of silver. But somehow, its beauty was comparable to the gold one.

   Then the silver ring and light diminished, and two other auras took its place—one white and the other black. Those two intertwined into one, and it seemed to shoot through space, finally hovering above a child.

   The scene changed again, and now she was staring at an eye of flames. Her scenes must have been faster, for she saw the eye at the same time as Frodo did.

   Frodo felt as if the Ring had suddenly became much heavier, dragging his neck downwards. Valerie's hand slowly lifted, moving to touch the water. 

   "Do not touch the water!" Galadriel said.

   Frodo managed to jerk away, but the girl did not hear the order. Her hand came into contact with the surface. Searing heat and pain numbed her body and mind, and all went black.


	6. Darkness And Light 6: Revelations

Here is chapter six! Enjoy and tell me how I'm doing, okay?

Darkness And Light 

**Chapter six: Revelations**

   "Is the child all right?" Galadriel joined the Company at the bed, her white gown trailing out on the floor behind her. 

   "She will be fine, Lady," Aragorn said, for he had checked her earlier on. 

   Valerie stirred, disturbed by the voices, and opened her eyes. "Ugh! What are you guys all watching me sleep for?"

   Legolas laughed lightly. "The child indeed is fine."

   "Valerie!" Merry and Pippin pounced on her, and she hugged them.

   "Hey. Frodo, you okay?"

   "I am all right." The Hobbit smiled.

   "Let us leave the child to rest," Gimli said.

   "I'm okay." Valerie stood up much too fast. "Whoa!" She sat back down on the bed heavily.

   "You should rest," Boromir said. 

   "I'm okay," she insisted, standing up much more slowly, afraid of looking weak. "Lady Galadriel, I need to talk to you."

   "Valerie, you did not ask," Legolas reminded her, frowning.

   "There is no harm done in that." Galadriel smiled. "I will speak with you, after you have taken breakfast."

   "Okay." She remembered to add, "Thanks."

***

   Galadriel and Celeborn sat at the table with the Company. Valerie, thoroughly famished, ate and ate. When they finished, Galadriel said, "I will speak with you now," and rose.

   Valerie scanned the Company quickly, and her eyes came to rest on Legolas. "Can Legolas come along?" She asked.

   "If you wish."

   So the male Elf got up and walked with Valerie, following Galadriel. 

   "What madness has fallen upon you to want my presence with you and the Lady?" Legolas hissed as low as he could, knowing how sharp Elf ears were.

   "I don't wanna be with her alone," Valerie snapped back, just as soft.

   Galadriel led them to a quiet glade and stopped. "What questions have you, child?" If she had heard them, she gave no indication of it.

   Valerie stared at her face for a while. "You knew what I saw last night." It was a statement. 

   "Yes." 

   "Tell me what those mean."

   Legolas stepped back, not wishing to intrude.

   "What is it you wish to know?"

   "Those images," Valerie said. "Those rings, the colors, the kid, and that eye."

   The Elf sorceress smiled. "You have been awakened."

   Valerie frowned. "Awakened to what? Give me some straight answers, will you?"

   Galadriel did not answer her question. "Will you look into the Mirror once more?"

   "What will I see now?"

   "This is for you to decide, child." Galadriel turned to walk away.

   Valerie opened her mouth to call Galadriel back, but a hand landed on her shoulder. "Do not ask for more."

   She glared at him. "Why?"

   "She has said what is of importance for this moment," Legolas told her.

   "So you mean I have to go look into the Mirror again?"

   "If you have gazed into it once, would you not dare do it twice?" He asked.

   "Good point." She nodded. "Oh yeah, thanks for coming with me."

   That proved the wrong words to say, for the Elf started up his grouses again. "There are seven others in the Company. Why did you not choose any of the others?"

   "Legolas, you—are—an—Elf and Galadriel—is—an—Elf. She won't think that it's _that_ intrusive!" 

   When they rejoined the Company, they were still bickering.

***

   "Frodo." Valerie sat down beside the Hobbit, when her sword training with Boromir was over. "Could you tell me about this Quest you are on?"

   His blue eyes looked at her, a certain amount of mistrust in them. "Why do you choose me?"

   She shrugged. "Well, Aragorn told me briefly about everything and that you are the Ring-bearer. It sounds big."

   Frodo considered it. If Aragorn felt it safe to talk about their Quest to her…then he should be able to trust her as well. "I shall tell you of it." And he did talk, about the Ring, about Sauron, and about how the Ring came to him.

   When he finished, Valerie quietly assimilated all of the information. "Frodo, can I…see the Ring?"

   The distrust returned to his eyes in more amounts. "What would you do with it?"

   "I just want to look at it. If you don't trust me alone, get the whole Company to watch over me." She took the moment of Frodo's indecision to call the others over.

   Frodo slid the chain over his head and hesitantly held it out to her, the Ring dangling at the end of the chain. 

   Valerie took the chain and brought it closer to her eyes. Something from it called to her—a call she could not refuse. 

   Her other hand moved out slowly, and touched the Ring with a finger. Her mind instantly went black, but it was not the bliss of unconsciousness, but of being transported elsewhere.

   Images rushed by, faster than her mind should have been allowed to receive, but receive them she did, the whole picture of them.

   Then the power reached her—the power contained in the Ring. And she felt Sauron sense her, the Lidless Eye the Company feared so much.

   Ignoring the presence, for it was just that, she moved forward. The dark power called to her, sang to her soul. 

   _Oh,_ she thought. _If only I can reach it._

   But another voice called her in restraint. Valerie hesitated, torn, then with immense willpower, she jerked her hand away from the Ring. 

   She returned to the real world to find everyone staring at the Ring, and she too, looked. The once smooth surface of the golden Ring was now filled with Elvish letters that were even then starting to fade.

   "W-what does it mean?" Valerie asked, but the answer flashed into her mind before anyone could answer. "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them; One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

   "How did you know that?" Merry asked.

   Valerie thrust the Ring and the chain back into Frodo's hand. "Don't let me near that thing!" 

   "Valerie?" Boromir reached for her in an attempt to calm her down, and she accepted his squeeze of reassurance for a brief moment before throwing his hand off. "What is wrong?"

   "Just don't let me near the Ring!" She yelled and dashed off.

   By then, the words on the Ring had vanished.

***

   Galadriel was already waiting at the stream and basin when Valerie arrived. The Elf smiled, for the girl had brought another with her—Legolas Greenleaf. 

   In truth, it was Legolas who had offered to accompany her, for despite all his grouses earlier, he would do whatever he could to help one of the Company, and one who he considered an Elf-friend.

   "Lady Galadriel," he greeted. 

   She nodded to him, then turned to Valerie. "Will you look into the Mirror?"

   "I don't need to, 'cause I have touched the One Ring." 

   "_Ai!_" She seemed not surprised to hear that. "Tell me, child, what is it you saw?"

   "I saw enough to know that the One Ring of Sauron's has to be destroyed. I saw what I possess. This Quest may fail more than it can succeed."

   "Indeed," Galadriel said gravely. "And what will your choice be?"

   Valerie hung her head. "I'll choose to help the Company, but whether I'll give in, I can't say."

   "That is enough for now," Galadriel said. "But we must choose fast, for even now as we speak, Sauron is gathering his armies in war against Lórien. He does not know who you are, but he knows that you are a threat."

   "So be it."


	7. Darkness And Light 7: Explanations

Note: In reply to SwordSkill (and to all other readers), this is one note I forgot to put up earlier. I did read the three books: Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and Return of the King. But I am a very lazy writer (confession!) and the conversations Tolkien wrote were so long, I mixed them with the shorter version from the movies instead. Heh heh. But I think starting from the previous chapter, I'm doing all things my way, so there will be very few conversations or events taken from the book or the movie.

   Thanks. ^_^ Oh yeah, it's a short chapter, I know, but tell me how it is, okay?

Darkness And Light Chapter 7: Explanations 

   Valerie and Legolas returned to find the Company still awake, awaiting their return. The teen shook her head in amusement. "Busybodies." 

   They didn't catch it. "Busybodies?" Sam echoed.

   "Never mind."

   "We held counsel when you were away, Valerie," Aragorn said, "and we would ask for an explanation, if you have one to tell."

   The teen sighed. "Sure, I have one, but I don't know if you people will believe me."

   "Let us hear it," Gimli said impatiently.

   Valerie glanced at Legolas, who gave her a nod. "I…looked into the Mirror of Galadriel last night along with Frodo," she said slowly. "I don't know what Frodo saw, but…"

   "Yes?" Aragorn prodded.

   "I, ah, have powers of both light and darkness that matches Sauron's, if I know how to use them. Yeah, that's it."

   The Company stared at her, the Hobbits gaping. She squirmed under the intensity of their looks. "God, I shouldn't have told you that."

   Boromir finally spoke, but there was a strange light in his eyes. "Why do you not take the Ring and destroy Sauron then?"

   "I'm scared, Boromir!" Valerie blurted out, a little hurt. "And I don't even know what I'm s'posed to do! All these things about good and evil, powers, the Rings, coming here…I never wanted to have them!"

   "Peace, Valerie," Aragorn spoke calmly. "We will not ask you to face the Dark Lord if that is not what you wish. But you did speak of 'the Rings.' What meant you by that?"

   Humiliated by his understanding, Valerie toned it down. "T-thanks, Aragorn. But it's not that only. Yeah, I did say 'the Rings' instead of 'the Ring.'" She frowned as she recalled the silver ring. "There's this other ring in my visions…it's silver, not gold. I don't know if it's important, but I saw it, so maybe it must be."

   Then she slapped her forehead and groaned. "I forgot to ask Galadriel about it!"

   "Haste is much needed," Legolas said. "But you should do well to rest and speak of the other ring in the morn."

   "Yeah, she agreed shakily.

   The others, having heard what she had to say, found exhaustion setting in, and lay down to sleep. But Valerie, contrary to what she had said, could not sleep.

   She figured it to be about an hour or so before she rolled out from underneath her blanket and sat up. The trees covered much of the sky, but small patches of twinkling stars against blackness could be seen.

   A slight noise behind her alerted her to the presence of another as Legolas dropped down lightly to sit beside her, and she realized that he had been noisy on purpose to inform her of his arrival.

   "Can you not sleep, though tired as you are?" He asked.

   "Nope. How 'bout you?"

   "Elves need but two hours of meditation-sleep," he answered. "We allow ourselves normal sleep rarely."

   "Oh." She scratched her face for she had nothing better to do. "Y'know, I didn't tell the others this, but I almost took the Ring for my own today."

   "But you did not," Legolas pointed out.

   "I _almost_ did. If I had been given one more second, I would've taken it for my own gains. I'm a danger to you guys."

   "Nay. You had helped us before in Moria. Evil may reside in you, but you will conquer it." He turned to face her and took her chin in his hand.

   Valerie gazed into his dark eyes, but couldn't read what was in them. "Thanks."

   Legolas nodded and released her face, but his touch still lingered on her skin. He began a song, his voice soft and clear. She didn't understand the words, but images of light came to her.

   She yawned and her eyelids grew too heavy for her to lift, and she was only dimly aware of Legolas directing her head onto his lap, and his voice somehow saying through his song: "Sleep well, child."


	8. Darkness And Light 8: Before The War

Note: Elves were actually merry people until the war, so I'm making Legolas a little playful here, and in the next few chapters.

Darkness And Light Chapter eight: Before The War 

   The Hobbits ate and ate, and Valerie had to marvel at the appetite they had. Aragorn and Boromir had eaten only a little, for they were preparing themselves for the toughest conditions they would have to face in war.

   Valerie had a competition with them to see who could eat the most, and it was her who failed miserably in the end. When Aragorn told her to train with them, she gave some lame excuses about being full.

   "You will need to defend yourself, child," Aragorn pointed out.

   "I've shown that I can defend myself in Moria already, right?"

   "Nay, that was only luck on your side."

   "You cannot depend on luck alone," Boromir said, "for it will run out in time."

   Before she could reply to his comment, Legolas came running, his movements graceful. "Valerie, I did see the Lady Galadriel in the glade."

   Valerie stood up. "Thanks, Legolas. Aragorn, Boromir, I'll be back later." She took off running after the Elf, grumbling about not being able to relax, feeling Boromir's words shaming her, and found Galadriel where he had said she would be. "Lady," she panted.

   "You have searched for me for three days since we did meet last," she said. "You have looked into the Mirror and touched the Ring. Are there still more doubts?"

   "Not doubts," Valerie corrected. "Questions. When I looked into the Mirror, I saw the ring of Sauron's. But I also saw another."

   "Another?" Surprise flashed across Galadriel's usually calm face.

   "You didn't see it?"

   "I did not. Tell me, child, how this other ring looks like."

   The teen shrugged. "Not much to tell. It's silver. That's just it."

   Galadriel's brows furrowed. "I have not seen nor heard of this other ring. I will consult my Lord and the books." It was clearly a dismissal.

   "Sure, thanks," Valerie mumbled, walking away.

   Legolas caught up with her. "Are you not satisfied?"

   "She doesn't even know about the other ring!" She snapped. "And she's like, thousands of years older than me. If she doesn't know, how do we defeat Sauron?"

   The Elf was not put off by her irritation. "There are many paths to one destination, Valerie. And if you do not train, how would you think to defeat Sauron's army?" 

   "Yeah, yeah." She waved his words away. "Whatever."

   Legolas blocked her way. "Do not trouble yourself yet! You are still a child. Come!" He tugged on her hand, grinning. "I will show you the trees!"

   "I'm hungry," she protested, not really liking the trees. "And Aragorn and Boromir are waiting for me."

   "I have some food." Legolas patted the bag at his side. "Do not say no!" He pulled her along, and for the brief time among the trees, they were able to forget the Ring and the threat from Mordor. And he said naught about it being Aragorn waiting for her to train, and not Boromir.

***

   It was after noon when Legolas and Valerie returned to the Company. The men were helping the Hobbits train.

   "Where did you go?" Boromir asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

   "I, ah…um…" She gulped, unable to meet his dark eyes, focusing instead on the reddish-brown glint of the sunlight on his hair. 

   "You will do well not to be idle," Gimli said and the teen scowled.

   "We went into the woods," Legolas said. "Valerie needed to think."

   Boromir did not answer but Aragorn nodded in slight approval, though he was also irritated, for Valerie was still a child. "Valerie, I will train you now, for Boromir is helping Merry and Pippin."

   Valerie felt a small stab of disappointment at Aragorn's words but hid it well. "Thanks, Aragorn." She smiled sadly as she turned to Legolas. "I guess I have to return to reality now. Catch ya later, Leg."

   The Elf only nodded and left.

***

   Valerie ached by the time Aragorn let them rest. Her body protested against being worked so vigorously, but she kept her complaints to herself, not wishing to argue with Aragorn again.

   At dinner, she didn't see Galadriel nor Celeborn, and assumed that they were still checking out the thing about the silver ring. And by night, she was so exhausted she slept instantly when she laid down on something closely resembling a bed.

   Dreams came, of Orcs, of Sauron, of the Rings, and of herself. She saw the One Ring in her hand, feeling the power course through her. She saw the silver ring again, now hovering side by side with the One Ring.

   And she saw herself taking Sauron's place, and all the inhabitants of Middle Earth paying her their legions. 

   She jumped and awoke, breathing heavily, a slight fear in her. Where all these thoughts about having the same powers as Sauron and ruling Middle Earth came from, she didn't know, but she certainly didn't want them.

   "Wait," she mumbled. The Orcs had been traveling, and though she couldn't figure out where they were, she had a feeling they were rapidly nearing Lothlórien. "Eek!"

   "Valerie?"

   "Argh!" She jumped, and only relaxed when she saw that it was Legolas. "Don't scare me like that!" She stood up.

   "Where might you be going?" He demanded. "The woods of Lórien are not one where you should wander about in at night."

   "You're not my mom," she grumbled. "I wanna look into the Mirror one more time. I think that Sauron's army isn't far off. Five days, maybe a week."

   "Would you not consult the Lady about this?"

   "I'll take care of it myself." She took off, stumbling over roots and twigs, Legolas constantly having to help her. Some time later, they reached the glade and stream, and Valerie braked to a stop. "Uh, I have nothing to transfer the water with."

   Legolas shook his head in exasperation and defeat. "We will use our hands."

   "Hands?" The teen exclaimed. "That'd take like, forever to fill the basin!"

   "'Twas first your idea to come here."

   "Fine."  
   They made many trips, holding small amounts of water in their cupped hands, and laboriously filling the basin with it. When it was adequately filled, Valerie slumped against a tree.

   "I'm so stupid."

   "Do not waste out efforts," Legolas said.

   "Okay." Rubbing her wet hands on her pants, Valerie stepped up to the basin. The images came almost instantly.

   The Mirror showed Frodo and Sam traveling to a volcano; Frodo fought with a creature and it fell into the magma with the Ring. It changed to one she had seen in her dream—Orcs and another kind of creature traveling at a fast speed tirelessly.

   The final ones were also those she had seen before—both Rings hovering next to each other. But then, the One Ring vanished, and what came next were the pictures of destruction of a place, but she instinctively knew that it was not in Middle Earth,

   Nothing more came, and Valerie backed away, bewildered.

   "What is it which you saw?" Legolas inquired.

   She told him everything. "I still don't understand what it all means, but Frodo gotta destroy the Ring quick, which means he has to leave. How quickly can he get there?"

   "Lady Galadriel might send for Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles. He would be able to bear Frodo to Mount Doom."

   "Good. The faster the better."

***

   Legolas had managed to talk to Galadriel, and the sorceress had summoned Gwaihir, who would reach Lothlórien swiftly.

   "Would you be certain about it, child?" Celeborn asked.

   "Nothing is certain now."

   "Indeed it is so."

   "I will destroy the Ring if it costs me my life," Frodo said.

   "And mine," Sam added adamantly.

   "Gwaihir will bear you well," said Galadriel. "Do not let the Ring take you, Frodo."

   "I will not let it." But even as he said that, the thought of parting with the Ring weighed him down.

   "Good."

***

   Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, came, and Valerie gaped at its size. It could easily bear a man, and then some. 

   "Fly well, Gwaihir, my friend," Galadriel said. "Rest, but do not tarry. Let no Nazgûl overtake you."

   "The Halfling shall be well borne, Lady," Gwaihir assured.

   "Take care of your master, Sam," Aragorn said. "Do not return without him."

   "I don't mean to, Master Strider. I don't mean to."

   "Be off now, winged-friend," Celeborn said, and Gwaihir took to the sky, rapidly disappearing from view.

   "Elrond Halfelven has sent Elven archers from Rivendell," Galadriel informed. "And King Thranduil of Mirkwood graces Lórien with his warriors."

   "I would be glad of familiar faces from Mirkwood," Legolas commented.

   "We would do well to prepare," Boromir said, "for the Dark Lord's army exceeds ours by tenfold."

   "All hope now rests on the Halfling."

   But somehow, Valerie didn't think so.


	9. Darkness And Light 9: Costly Mistakes

Note: It may get a little confusing here and in the next two chapters. I'll try to make it as clear and as smooth as I can. Please e-mail me if you need any explanations. Thanks.

Darkness And Light Chapter nine: Costly Mistakes 

   Elves patrolling the borders of Lothlórien and slightly beyond reported that Sauron's forces were only a day's march away. The Elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood had arrived, and were preparing their weapons. Aragorn would command them.

   Legolas disappeared for some time with his people, and rejoined the Company with two other Elves—Dimath and Alakhision. 

   "Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Valerie, you will take your place with some others I have chosen on horseback," Aragorn said.

   "What?" Alakhision exclaimed. "You would let a child into battle. A female child?"

   "Sexist," Valerie grumbled.

   "Indeed so," Aragorn replied gravely. "I would not have a child ride into battle, but she is part of it." _Although she may yet prove on the battlefield to be more of a hindrance than a help._ But out loud, he said nothing.

   "I think I'll remain on the ground." Valerie turned red. "I can't ride."

   "I will have my feet on solid rock," Gimli said.

   Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas said, "If Boromir will take Master Gimli with him, I will have Valerie with me."

   "A fine suggestion, Legolas."

   "Um…maybe I should ride with Boromir instead," Valerie said, turning redder. "I'll only hinder Legolas's shooting."

   "The girl can ride with me," Boromir said and the teen smiled.

   "What about us?" Pippin demanded, who had been silent before. "We won't be left behind!"

   "You shall not be," Legolas declared. "Dimath and Alakhision will bear you with them."

   "You shall have no fear of falling," Dimath said.

   "Good." Merry nodded. "Or I will kick your ass." 

   Valerie gaped at the Hobbit. "Where did you learn that, Merry?"

   "You said it a few nights past when you trained."

   "I did?" She slapped her forehead. "I did."

   They all had a good laugh before Aragorn told them to rest.

***

   Valerie shifted uncomfortably on the horse, sword slapping against her hip, arms around Boromir. More often than not, she felt herself slipping to a side, and Boromir would reach back to place a hand on her knee to let her have something to brace against to get back into position.

   For reasons she didn't want to know about then, her body would tingle whenever Boromir touched her. The feel of his back on her face felt good.

   But she jerked back into reality when he reined in his steed. She peered around his arm and gulped at the large number of Orcs there were.

   "Give us the Ring and we will permit you to parley!" Someone from Sauron's forces declared. "And the girl as well!"

   Several arrows struck down some Orcs. "I will allow no parley," Aragorn said.

   "Then you will die!"

   Both sides charged forward, and the battle began.

***

   Valerie released her hold on Boromir a little reluctantly and slid off the horse. He patted her shoulder. "Do not die on us, Valerie."

   She nodded, touched. "I'll try not to."

   As she moved forward, Orcs tried to grab her, but she managed to fend them off, much to her surprise. She saw Merry and Pippin having some trouble and helped, the three of them standing back to back.

   She tried to call up the darkness in her without much avail. On her seventh try, she pleaded, _C'mon. C'mon. You're in me. What's your use if you don't help?_ Still, nothing happened and she gave up on that, focusing instead on killing Orcs and not getting killed.

   The more Orcs she took down, the more she felt she enjoyed the fight and the killing, and with that, the darkness in her flared out.

   Sensing the dark powers among their enemies, the Orcs actually froze, unsure of what to do, for they were commanded by evil as well.

   That enabled Aragorn's forces to kill many, and the Orcs had to ignore Valerie and her newer darkness and concentrate on defending themselves, for their master had ordered them to bring back both the Ring and the girl.

   It felt as if days had gone by as they fought Orc after Orc, wondering when they would all be killed and when Frodo would destroy the Ring.

   Suddenly, at the back of her mind, Valerie heard a shrill cry, and somehow knew that Sauron had found and taken the Ring. But how, she did not know.

   The remaining Orcs grew in strength and eight figures in black swooped down from the sky to join the fight.

   The eight were Ringwraiths, and with their presence, Aragorn's forces fell, for few men, nor Elves, nor Dwarf could stand up against the Ringwraiths and prevail.

   Valerie saw the Hobbits fall, then some Elves, Legolas, and then Boromir. She stared in horror as the man clutched at the arrow sticking out of his chest, and her lips parted in a silent scream.

   Ignoring all else, she ran to Boromir, but even as she took the steps that covered the distance, the world fell apart.

***

   When she started to regain conscious thought, Valerie found out that she wasn't on the battlefield anymore. She was floating, but whether she was upright or not, she did not know, for there was nothing at all to determine any position she took.

   She moved her hand, and it was as if time slowed down with movement, for she took an eternity to pinch her left arm. Pain came.

   "Ow!" Her voice traveled and echoed back from somewhere and nowhere. "Hey!"

   Nothing visible happened, but the air (if there was any) seemed to grow heavier. The place, once devoid of anything, was now filled with a presence.

   "Who are you?" Valerie demanded, a little frightened.

   _You have no need to know that_, the voice answered. _Sauron has won._

   The teen hung her head. "I know." Then she snarled, "You don't have to rub it in!"

   It was as if the being sighed, and it was a caress in her mind. _You still do not understand._

   "Understand what?" Valerie tried to turn to look for the being, but found that she still couldn't move beyond slow motion. "I'm still a kid. I don't know everything. But," she added in a lower tone, "if you can bring back my friends to life, I'll be grateful." She didn't mention Boromir's name.

   _It is _you_, Valerie, who must revive them. I will show you what I can once more._

   Like in a movie theatre, images came again. The first showed how Frodo gave in to the temptation of the Ring and wore it, thus letting Sauron know where he was and enabling the Dark Lord to get it.

   Then it switched to a picture of Middle Earth in ruins. Elves, Dwarves, Men and other free races were taken and tortured—punishment for going against Sauron.

   The third scene was that of another land, but where, Valerie didn't know. She could see its beauty and feel it even though she was not physically present.

   The image vanished abruptly to show the silver ring, and darkness returned after that.


	10. Darkness And Light 10: Second Chance

Note: Biku, I'm borrowing a little of your MK idea here. Thanks.

Darkness And Light Chapter ten: Second Chance 

   She found herself in Lothlórien once again, at the moment where Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, had arrived at Galadriel's summons.

   "Fly well, Gwaihir, my friend," Galadriel said. "Rest, but do not tarry. Let no Nazgûl overtake you."

   "The Halfling shall be well borne, Lady."

   "I'm back here?" Valerie mumbled, forgetting the sharpness of Elf ears. "So maybe this means I should go with Frodo?"

   "What mean you that you are back here?" Celeborn asked. "For you have all along been here and nowhere else."

   Deciding not to answer him, Valerie said, "I'll go with Frodo."

   All who were present were surprised. "You did not tell me of this plan!" Legolas accused.

   "It was on the spur of the moment," Valerie half-lied. "Um, Lord Gwaihir, will you take me?"

   The eagle's sharp eyes scrutinized her. "The child is light. I will bear you and the two Halflings."

   Frodo smiled. "I will be glad of your company, Valerie."

   She nodded. "Then let's go."

   Legolas held a dagger out. "Take this with your sword. Return safely." He glanced from her to Boromir.

   The teen turned red. It seemed that the Elf knew of her attraction to the man. "Thanks, Legolas." She climbed onto Gwaihir's back, her arms around Frodo and Sam. "Take care, you all."

   With a few mighty flaps of his wings, Gwaihir took to the sky, and Lothlórien shrank in size and disappeared from view.

***

   They had little rest, for they did not dare tarry. Frodo and Sam shared the _lembas_ they had been given with Valerie. Gwaihir was more than able to catch his own food.

   And so it was that they flew east, the mighty windlord never tiring for even the briefest moment. 

   They passed hundreds of Orcs marching by below them, all heading for Lothlórien. But the army below did not see them, for Gwaihir had borne them so high he was but a speck of black against the lightness of the sky.

   But see the Orcs, Gwaihir could, and with his keen sight, reported all that he saw to the ones on his back.

   He bore all three of them gladly, but was especially careful with the child of Men, for he sensed that she was terrified, much more so than even the Ring-bearer himself.

   Valerie, for her part, desperately hoped that they would reach Mordor as soon as they could, for many a time, her hand would creep towards Frodo and the One Ring, and it was getting harder each time to resist its call.

   It was no different this time, and she forced herself to clench her fist. And when she could bear it no longer, she fell into sleep, tired out by the fight with her greed.

***

   "Wake up, young ones," Gwaihir called softly, "for we are at Mount Doom."

   Frodo and Sam awoke instantly while Valerie stirred, pushing herself up slowly. Gwaihir's flying was so smooth that if it wasn't for the shriek of the chilly wind about them, she would never believe that she wasn't on solid ground.

   Valerie found that the eagle was circling at a height three-quarters from the base of Mount Doom. "Gwaihir, you're not going to just take us totally up there?"

   "Nay, child," the windlord answered gravely. "I will not go so near the accursed fires that forged the Ring."

   "But you only have to let us off, Gwaihir," Valerie pleaded. The eagle's presence always calmed her down.

   The eagle landed and as they got off, it placed a wing on the teen. "Do not fear, child. I will be near." He then directed his next words to all of them. "Call for me when the Ring is destroyed, for only when it is will I near the fires of Doom."

   Valerie nodded and whispered an, "Okay," before following the two Hobbits upwards. 

   It took them half an hour to get to the top, and another ten minutes to find the way in.

   "Frodo, throw the Ring in," Valerie said, eager to get out of there as soon as they could.

   The dark-haired Hobbit did not move, only held the Ring up and stared at it, playing with it. Valerie knew how he felt. She had not worn the Ring, but was already tempted by it day and night. How much harder was it for the Ring-bearer to part with it?

   "Mister Frodo?" Sam started, and Frodo looked at him. "You have to throw the Ring in."

   "No," Frodo said, to the surprise of Sam. "It is mine, my precious. It came to me."

   Hearing the actual words that someone had claimed ownership of the Ring, the darkness and greed inside Valerie bubbled, boiled and came forth, and she lunged for Frodo, struggling with him. "No! It is mine! Only _I_ can wield it!"

   Frodo somehow managed to slip the Ring onto his finger, and he disappeared from sight. But Valerie still had him in her hold, and she wasn't about to let him go.

   In the distance came several shrill Nazgûl cries, and Sam started. He could not decide what to do, for both were his friends. So he pounced on the both of them and tried to break them apart. "The Black Riders are coming!" He cried.

   That only earned him a kick from Frodo, and he staggered backwards. Frodo then bit Valerie on the arm, and in rage, she flipped him over her.

   Frodo rolled to the edge of the bridge of the narrow stone bridge, and he clutched at the edge desperately, legs dangling below him. With death awaiting him so near below, the hold of the Ring on him weakened. "Help!"

   Through her messed up mind, Valerie heard the scream of a friend, and snapped out of her madness. "Frodo!" She scrambled to the edge and felt for Frodo's wrist. 

   "Valerie!" Sam cried. "Mister Frodo!"

   Valerie glanced up, and saw what she assumed were the Nazgûl approaching, swords drawn and held ready. She swallowed. However powerful the evil in her was, the Ringwraiths answered only to Sauron alone. She could not defeat them by herself, however much she would like to.

   "Frodo, take the Ring off," she pleaded. "Destroy it. I don't want it anymore, and neither should you." The statement was a lie, for she did still want the Ring, but not at the costs of their lives.

   There was no answer, and the Ringwraiths drew closer. "Frodo, c'mon!"

   Frodo's wrist moved in her grip, and his voice was a gasp. "Take it, Valerie. Take it!"

   Valerie quickly felt for Frodo's hand. The Ringwraiths passed Sam by, for he could be dealt with after their Lord has got the Ring.

   She found it and pulled it off his finger, hurling the Ring down even as Frodo reappeared. The Ringwraiths cried out and reached for her as she hauled Frodo up, but it was already too late.

   The Nazgûl fell with shrill cries, and Mount Doom trembled.

   But Valerie could sense that it was not only the volcano that shook. Everything else was shaking, even lands far away. She realized with horror that something had gone very wrong.

   And she fell.

***

   Instinct told her even before she opened her eyes that she was back in that timeless, space-less place, and that the being was already there.

   "I did something wrong again, didn't I?" Valerie stated.

   _Indeed. But there is still hope, yet one chance that is left. No more shall come. Think well, for what will come to pass shall be determined by this last act of yours._

   And she was brought back.


	11. Darkness And Light 11: Last Chance

Note: Uh…what was I going to say? Oh yeah, I'm letting Valerie take the initiative here…it's not really a romance scene. Well, maybe it is, a little. Can't let the guys always make the first move, can I? And I need some help here: do I bring Boromir and Val together? Or not?

   Oh yeah, I should have put this fic in the Action/Adventure genre first, then Romance, but somehow, I can't seem to change it at ff.net. Sorry.

   Please, please help me here. I need to know how to write the scene for Boromir and Valerie after the war, but I'm stuck. Any ideas?

Darkness And Light Chapter eleven: Last Chance 

   "I still don't understand what it all means, but Frodo gotta destroy the Ring quick, which means he has to—wait!" Valerie found herself back in the time before the war, telling Legolas about her plan.

   Legolas frowned. "You mean to tell Frodo to wait?"

   The teen shook her head, confused, and mumbled to herself. "All right, last chance, girl. Make it good.

   "First time, Sauron got the Ring, and Middle Earth fell. Then I got taken to whatever place that was, and I saw Middle Earth conquered, and a totally beautiful place, and…the silver ring. Yeah." She paced the glade.

   "Then we destroyed the Ring and Sauron, but there was a quake…so something must have been wrong as well. So what the hell is it?" She snarled to the air.

   "Would you not explain it to me?" Legolas asked.

   "I don't even know everything myself," she admitted. "It's all jumbled up."

   "Would you not first rest? For I am certain you will think better after sleep," the Elf commented.

   "You're right. Thanks."

***

   Five days later, Valerie still pondered over the images. She had managed to place them in a sequence that went:

   _The One Ring taken by Sauron—Middle Earth and all its races conquered—the picture of the beautiful place; the Ring destroyed—Middle Earth safe—that beautiful place in ruins _(this image had came in a more recent dream)_; the One Ring—the silver ring—both hovering together; a white and black light intertwined together, hovering about a child._

   "Someone send me to an asylum," she mumbled. "My brain's gonna explode." She paced through the woods, trying to release all her pent-up energy.

   "Could you not sleep?" A voice to her right said.

   Valerie jumped, surprised, for it was not an Elf who had spoken. "Boromir? What are you doing out here?" Squinting, she could see the dim image of the man somewhat.

   Not answering her question, he said, "You should not wander about alone."

   "This place is darn well protected," she retorted, pulse quickening a little. "No Orcs are about. What's so dangerous?"

   "The Elves may shoot you in mistake of an Orc."

   "Oh yeah?" She challenged, wondering why she couldn't shut up. "You're just as easy to mistake for an Orc."

   Boromir laughed, and that sound was music to her ears. She giggled a little. Both of them knew that Elves never mistook men, or girls, for Orcs.

   Their walk took them to a clearing, and as Boromir emerged into the moonlight, Valerie froze, and almost forgot to breathe. 

   The moonlight gave his reddish-brown hair a slightly silvery sheen, and it softened the lines of his face, giving him a gentler look. His dark eyes glinted as they gazed at her. "Valerie? Why do you halt so abruptly? Are you all right?"

   Her lips had a mind of their own. "Yeah. Gosh, so beautiful."

   Boromir frowned, not understanding. "What is it which had caught your eye?" He raised his head and looked around.

   Valerie shook her head vigorously, turning red. She scolded herself inwardly for something that was becoming a habit around the man. "Uh…it's nothing." She turned away. "Stupid!" She hissed to herself.

   If Boromir heard that, he gave no indication of it, his thoughts already turned to other matters troubling him.

   The teen caught his sigh. "What's the matter?"

   Boromir looked at her. "It is something you should not concern yourself with."

   "Yeah, but it looks like it's bothering you a lot, so maybe you'd feel better if you talk 'bout it." She dropped down to sit lightly on the grass, scratching her lower back where the grass tickled her.

   _Oh man, please don't refuse_, she prayed. _I'll die if you do._

   Boromir sat down, resting his arm on his drawn up right knee. He scrutinized Valerie before speaking. "This is naught to speak about, but I am afraid for Minas Tirith."

   "Minas Tirith?" Valerie echoed.

   "My city," the man clarified. "I do not wish for Gondor to fall if I may prevent it."

   _Gondor_ she had heard from Aragorn before, and the mention of it brought back memories of the Ring and the war which would begin the next day, for Lothlórien scouts had sent word that day that the Orcs were but a day's march from the Golden Wood.

   But however much her part to play in this whole war was hazy, she wished to offer some comfort to the man. "Gondor won't fall. We'll defeat Sauron, and kick his ass." But she didn't yet know how.

   "What with, Valerie?" Boromir cried, flinging his hands up. "Sauron's armies grow a hundredfold each day! We cannot fight him forever! And it is now too late for Frodo to leave Lórien."

   His eyes glinted. "How strange it is that we should fear a thing so small. The Ring should not be destroyed. It is for us to use!"

   Valerie realized that Boromir was also sorely tempted to take and use the Ring, and groaned. If he took it, he'd die, and if he died, where would that leave her? _Where did that thought come from?_ She chided herself. "Didn't you learn anything from what the others have been saying?" She said instead. "You can't control the Ring. Even _I_ can't."

   Boromir reeled back. "You cannot?"

   "No, I can't. I'm totally tempted to take it as well, but I don't want to. It's driving me totally nuts."

   The man snorted. "All hope for Gondor is gone then."

   "Not if we fight." _With what?_ She asked herself.

   But Boromir said nothing about that, and instead gazed at her, and his eyes seemed to pierce her. "You did not wish only to listen to me talk, Valerie." It was a statement said without doubt.

   Valerie was caught off guard. "What? No—no. I only thought that you'd feel better!" Her voice became a little shrill.

   "Peace! I meant naught by that."

   Too unsettled, the teen rose hurriedly. "I better go back to rest. G'night."

   Boromir caught her hand as she passed him. "You have not spoken your mind, Valerie."

   She shivered at the sound of her name spoken through his lips. "Nothing to say."

   He stood up, not letting go of her hand. "I would have you do so."

   She almost panicked. She had wanted him close, but not _that_ close! She was totally unprepared for it. She had to do something to get him to release her!

   "Let me go," she said.

   "If you would first speak your mind."

   "Fine, you want to know?" She grabbed the lapels near his neck and pulled his face down, kissing him on the lips, managing not to bump noses with him.

   Boromir's hold loosened in surprise, and she pulled away, face burning. "Sorry."

   And she fled, the sweet taste of him still on her lips. 

***

   Tomorrow came, much too fast for Valerie's likings, but she got prepared as well as she could. She felt strangely full of energy, even though she only got a few hours of sleep the night before.

   They rode out to the battlefield, Valerie on horseback behind Legolas. She had managed to avoid Boromir and persuaded the Elf to let her ride with him, for she was unsure of how to act around the man.

   But the images took claim of her thoughts. _Maybe, _she wished wistfully, _we'll be able to kill off this whole batch of Orcs._

   But that proved to be harder than she thought. Though Frodo had not taken the Ring to Mordor and fought with then here, and Sauron did not have the Ring yet, the number of Orcs exceeded them by tenfold. There was no way they could win by brute force alone.

   _No,_ she thought as she slain an Orc. _Frodo (and I) failed the both times he took the Ring to Mordor and sorta faced Sauron, so that means I have to face him._

   With that in mind, she cleared her way over to Aragorn, almost getting beheaded in the process. "Aragorn!" She yelled over the noise. "Do you have anything I can see Sauron with?"

   "What do you mean to do?" He shouted back, taking down four Orcs.

   "I'm going to face him! C'mon!"

   Aragorn stopped abruptly to reach into his tunic, leaving Valerie to fend off a few attackers. He held out a black orb to her, given to him by Galadriel the night before, for reasons unknown to him at that time. He would not let the girl go, but needed some miracle soon. "Do not fall into Sauron's trap, Valerie." 

   "I'll try not to. But I still need the Ring!"

   The man knew that Frodo would not surrender the Ring willingly to Valerie (or to anyone else, for that matter), and fought his way over to the Hobbit; Valerie followed, wondering why she wanted the Ring for, but a strong compulsion, different from the darkness, told her to have it with her.

   Frodo hesitated, and reluctantly handed the Ring to Aragorn, who passed it to Valerie. "Be safe, child." He didn't add that the fate of Middle Earth (may) depended on her, if she knew what to do.

   "Yeah, I'll try. Cover me, Aragorn."

   She stood back-to-back with him, and gazed into the orb. It was not long before the Eye came and consumed her in its glare, and she disappeared. 

***

   He took her name from her mind. "Valerie," he hissed. "You bring yourself to me freely. But foolishly."

   Valerie shuddered at the Lidless Eye that loomed before her, and took a few steps backwards, trying in vain to put more distance between them.

   Sauron saw what was in her hand—his Ring. "You cannot defeat me, child. I will have my Ring."

   The teen shook her head and clutched at the Ring. It was a mistake looking into the orb. She could not possibly face Sauron alone! What had she been thinking of?

   The flames still burnt high, but the Eye shrank and took on another form—one looking like a human, or an Elf. It mattered not to Valerie, just that it now had a body like hers.

   Sauron strode nearer, very much the same as he had been when he fought Isildur and Elrond thousands of years ago.

   She could see no eyes behind the mask, and that only made him all the more frightening to her. _No eyes_, her fear-numbed mind whispered in horror. _No face, no head, no body, no soul…stop scaring yourself, Val!_

   The Dark Lord chuckled, for he knew the girl's thoughts. The _Palantir_ was his world, his domain, and ruled it, he did. "Return me my Ring and death will be painless."

   Valerie's hand opened slowly, and reached out to let Sauron take his Ring. _For he is my Master_, the Ring whispered. _And he is master of you._

   But the same addiction to the Ring that caused many to be unable to even try to mar the beauty of it overtook her, and she snatched her hand back.

   Sauron's sword was out in a flash, and heading for her head. Without even realizing it, her own blade blocked his.

   The madness which consumed her as she fought the Orcs in Moria returned, and with that, the dam of darkness in her was broken.

   It was Sauron's turn to back away slightly. "No mortal are you."

   That statement was one she thought stupid, and it annoyed her. "Crap." She swung her sword at him, but he parried it.

   They were evenly matched.

***

   "Where is Valerie?" Boromir reined his steed in beside Aragorn as he slashed down a few Orcs. Some Elves had already been taken down.

   "She means to face Sauron alone!" Aragorn's low voice carried well over the noise.

   "What madness did overtake her?" Boromir cried. A child she was, yet a child who had traveled with the Company. He could not bear the thought of her facing the threat of Sauron alone!

   "Do not be distracted from the battle!" Gimli roared. "She will return!"

   "Let us hope that she shall," Aragorn muttered.

***

   "You will not prevail, child," Sauron mocked. Already, his strength and experience had given him tremendous advantage over the girl, and though she had been able to fend off his attacks and even retaliate at first, she was tiring fast.

   _Yeah, I cannot win_, she agreed silently. _Just give up. Give him the darn Ring._

   Valerie's strength quailed and she dropped her sword, falling weakly onto a knee, as if in reverence for Sauron. She hung her head. All was lost. She had failed, and Middle Earth would fall; Aragorn, Gimli, the Hobbits, Legolas and Boromir would fall.

   "'romir," she mumbled in a final apology.

   Sauron laughed, moving in for the kill, his sword held point-down above her head.

   _"I do not wish for Gondor to fall if I may prevent it."_

   Valerie's head snapped up. Boromir's voice had seemed to come from inside her head and everywhere at once, but it didn't matter.

   _"Gondor won't fall," _she had promised. _"We'll defeat Sauron, and kick his ass."_

   Just as Sauron's sword came down, she threw the Ring upwards and rolled away, hoping to distract him, grabbing for her blade and rising to her feet, her promise and the image of Boromir in her mind giving her strength.

   "I made a promise to kick your ass, Sauron, and I will."

   The Ring reached the apex of her throw, but it did not fall. It remained there, spinning.

   Sauron actually looked afraid and Valerie smiled. "So you can be afraid too?" She eyes hardened. "I've got friendship on my side. What do you have?"

   And their world was enveloped in a flash of blinding white.


	12. Darkness And Light 12: Balance Will Prev...

Note: I need help with the last chapter. I don't know how to end it. Who should I give the Ring to? And should Val stay with Boromir? Thanks. Oh yeah, and the Elvish sentence at the end was formed by Gildor Inglorion of Elfling.

Darkness And Light 

**Chapter twelve: Balance Will Prevail**

   When the light receded, both Sauron and Valerie saw another ring spinning beside the One Ring—the silver ring from Valerie's dreams and visions. Both rings gave off soft auras, one of white and the other yellow.

   "What devilry is this?" Sauron roared, as if expecting Valerie to know the answer.

   In truth, the teen still didn't know what it meant, and how the silver ring took on an existence outside of her visions. "How should I know?"

   As if her voice (or it may be other factors) were a trigger, the rings spun wildly until all they saw were the auras. 

   Sauron's fist caught her face unaware, and her head snapped to one side, and she stumbled and fell. He poised his sword over her for a moment, and brought it down, not taunting nor hesitating anymore.

   Valerie tried to roll away, but the blow she received dazed her, and she did not know which way to move. The sword pierced her right shoulder, just as the two rings came together.

   There was a moment of pause, as if time itself stood still. Then Sauron's sword disintegrated, and the sudden release of pressure brought fresh fire to her wound, and she cried out in pain.

   The Dark Lord's eyes glared at her for a moment before he was torn apart. Valerie winced, partly from her pain and partly from expecting Sauron's insides to splatter all over her.

   None did, for the Dark Lord became dust, and was scattered by winds she did not feel. She slumped back onto the ground, shivering.

   _I'm going into shock_, some part of her un-dulled by the pain said. 

   Then the world exploded.

***

   A bright flash came from the _Palantir_, and both armies stopped, startled. The Orcs started to back away, for they felt a sudden change. Only moments before, their strength had been greatly increased by their master.

   Now, their given strength left them, and faced with an army of Elves, Men and Dwarf, fear first came into them, unlike any other, for they had not known any fear in their time.

   The army from Lothlórien sensed the Orcs' hesitation and charged them, killing many. 

   There came a second flash, and above them, the _Palantir_ burst open to reveal a much larger sphere of light—a ball of yellow and white network.

   Valerie emerged from the sphere, barely conscious, and was floated downwards. Boromir leapt from his steed to receive the teen in his arms, and Aragorn could not hide a smile at that.

   _Desist_, a pleasant female voice said.

   All did, for the voice held authority, and stared up at the light, which was only slightly less bright than Anor.

   _Sauron has fallen. The war is over. The balance is restored._

   "Balance?" Valerie managed to croak, struggling to remain conscious. The sword wound in her shoulder throbbed dully.

   _You are the re-forger of the One Ring. You will understand._ The light floated down to where she lay in Boromir's arms, and Valerie held her hand out.

   Something slid onto her index finger, and the images came, frame by frame, for the last time:

   _Gold Ring—Silver Ring—Middle Earth—another place—white and black light—a child—both Rings hovering together—merging._

   The light diminished, and when it did, all saw that she wore a ring on her finger. It was divided into two parts by a thin line circling the Ring—one part was silver, the other gold.

   Valerie finally understood. "Balance will prevail," she whispered as a coolness formed in her wound. Her left hand flew to it to find the pain and cut flesh gone, her strength renewed.

   _Indeed._

   She told whoever it was who was carrying her to let her down, and felt heat travel up her face when she realized that it was Boromir. She mumbled her thanks and took the Ring off.

   Boromir leaned in, and saw words on the Ring. He took it from Valerie to examine it, hand brushing hers. "I do not understand these words. They are both inside and outside."

   Legolas held it up, peering at the inside of the Ring. "It says 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them; One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.'"

   "What of the outside?" Gimli asked.

   Legolas smiled, and lowered the Ring, catching the eyes of all his friends and kin. "_In gwennin sii leithnnin_—Those who were bound are now released."

   The Hobbits cheered and danced about. The Elves and Men gave victory cries, and drew their arrows, but Aragorn stopped them. "Nay, do not draw your bows. Sauron has fallen. I will not let the Orcs be killed when they have naught to defend themselves with.

   "But," he added in a shout, "if ever are Orcs found to be hurting any living soul of the free people of Middle Earth, they will be killed! Leave now!"

   The Orcs all took off, slowly at first, casting cautious glances at the Elves, who made no move to stop them, then sprinting off when they were well away.

   Boromir still stared at the Ring, now having two colors. "The Ring was never meant to be destroyed."

   "No, Boromir," Aragorn said. "It was never meant to be, for if Frodo had done so, the balance would have been broken."

   Legolas summed it up the best. "The Ring was meant to be re-forged."


	13. Darkness And Light 13: Unfinished Busine...

  Note: Yay! The final chapter is here! A warning: It is total crap. I didn't know what else to write and I just wrote some rubbish down. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be glad to revise this chapter. 

Darkness And Light Chapter thirteen: Unfinished Business 

   "What about the Black Riders?" Pippin inquired eagerly.

   "And Sauron!" Merry added. "Valerie wouldn't tell us anything!"

   "And what of the other Ring?" Frodo said. "Didn't you know anything about that, Lady Galadriel?"

   The rest of the Company chuckled as the Hobbits gathered around Galadriel, all eager for answers to their questions, and walked away into the woods.

   One good news had followed the other, for after they had returned to Lothlórien, they had been told that Gandalf was not dead, and was even then leading the Ents to Isengard against Saruman.

   "Aragorn?" When they were well away from anyone, Valerie took the Ring from her finger. "You keep the Ring."

   The son of Arathorn was startled. "No! I cannot!"

   "Aw, c'mon. You need it. Y'know, prolong your life or something, be with your love…" Legolas had told the girl about Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn's betrothed.

   "I cannot accept this."

   "I don't want it," Valerie groused. "Legolas? Gimli? I'm begging you."

   "Nay."

   "I will not take it," the Dwarf rumbled.

   She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." She slowly spoke to the last in the group. "Bo-romir," she asked hesitantly, "would you take it?"

   "I have no more wish for any Ring of Power now," the man answered.

   "Aragorn…" she groaned. "Take it. A gift, okay?" She thrust it into his hand.

   "I will keep it until you are in need of it," he finally said.

   Valerie nodded, figuring that that was as close to a yes as she could get him to say. "Oh yeah, what happened to the Ringwraiths? Did Galadriel say?"

   "Sauron knew not that the Ring was in Lórien," Aragorn said. "He would not waste the efforts of the Wraiths against an army of Lórien, Rivendell and Mirkwood only."

   "They are now released from Sauron's bonds," Legolas put in. "For those were broken when the Ring was re-forged."

   "Cool." They were silent for a moment, then Valerie spoke up. "I'll just go for a walk, okay?" She needed to relax, and to get away.

   "Yea. We will meet you at midday meal," Legolas said.

   "Okay. Catch ya guys later." She took off at a jog and vanished from view.

***

   The water was clear and cool, and she found herself growing steadily sleepier as she stared at her distorted reflection and the ripples of the flowing water.

   She leaned back on the grass, arms crossed under her head, her legs in the water. "Man, this is the greatest."

   Presently, she noticed that a shadow was over her, and opened her eyes, to see Boromir bent over her, looking at her. 

   "What?" She frowned.

   He smiled and dropped down to sit beside her. "It is relaxing, is it not?"

   Valerie sated at him suspiciously. "Yeah," she drawled. "So whaddya want?"

   "To talk."

   "Heh. Talk." She reddened and sat up.

   He turned to face her, dark eyes sharp. "When would you be leaving?"

   The teen shrugged. "A few days, maybe a week."

   "Would you not stay?"

   "There's nothing holding me here, 'romir."

   Boromir was silent, gazing out at the river and the trees beyond, and she, too, didn't feel the need to talk. 

   "Would you stay if I asked you to?" He asked, so softly that at first she wasn't sure if he had spoken at all.

   Valerie stared at him in shock. She had never expected this at all! "B-Boromir, what are you saying?"

   The redhead smiled. "Wed me, Valerie."

   The teen made a noise rather like a disbelieving, "Ugh!" and went, "You? Me?" She gulped at the thought. "Wed?"

   Boromir laughed gently. "Aye. Say you yea or nay?" But without giving her a chance to answer, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle, yet wildly passionate kiss.

   "B-but our age gap," she began once they parted. "Back in my world, we are too young—"

   "We are not in your world now."

   "Yeah, but—"

   "I would not try to influence you. Your decision is yours to make, and I will receive it." He stood up and started to walk away.

   "What the heck?" Valerie muttered to herself, rising. "Boromir?"

   The man stopped and turned.

   The teen grinned. "I've just been given a reason to stay."

   Boromir's face broke into a smile as he waited for Valerie to join him. "Ah!"

   She hooked her arm through his. "C'mon, I'm so totally sure that the others will fall off their chairs at this."

   Boromir chuckled in agreement. "Yes. I am sure they will."

~finis~


End file.
